When Darkness Returns
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Flashback of the Past

ASAP: Ok, here's a new story

Shana: -groans-

Yami: -eye twitches- Don't you already have more than 17 UNcompleted stories?

ASAP: Yes, but I'm on a writers block, so I need to write this

Shana: This better be a one-shot

ASAP: If readers want me to make this into a chaptered story, then I will

Yami: Oh Ra

Summary: They thought they banished him, but oh how wrong they were. When Yami starts to act strange, is it because of Marik and Bakura, or something far worse. When people start to disappear, what does it mean? And does it connect to Yami?

ASAP: I know, crappy summary -_-

'blah'= Thoughts

''blah''= Speech

[{blah}]= Yami to ASAP

{blah}= ASAP to Yami

\blah\= Shana to ASAP

/blah/= ASAP to Shana

{[/blah}]/= Marik to ASAP

{{[/blah}}]/= Bakura to ASAP

\/~blah\/~= ASAP to Bakura

/\~blah/\~= ASAP to Bakura

'_blah_'= Yami's dream and/or Flashback

'blah'= ASAP's dream

Yeah, a lot you have to remember.

Enjoy!

* * *

_I was in the millennium puzzle. Wait, what? How did I get here? I was laying on my bed one minute, and the next I'm here. I sighed and glanced around. The puzzle seemed...different. Like there was a darker presence within it._

_''Hello'' I called, my voice echoing off the walls ''Is anyone here?'' I got no reply._

_I sighed again and decided to walk around. But before I could even move, something grabbed my ankle. I looked down and gasped. There were shadows holding me in place! I tried to get away, but the shadows were too strong. Slowly, it climbed up my leg. I was to shocked and horrified to move. As it climbed up, I felt a familiar sensation course through me._

_My eyes widened in fear and horror as I realized what it was. It was..._

_The Orichalcos._

_''NO!'' I screamed as I tried to get away, but no matter what I did, I couldn't._

_Soon in covered me, and I was plunged into darkness._

Yami woke up in a startle. He was panting from fear and exhaustion. After a few minutes, he finally calmed down enough to lay back down. 'Why the Orichalcos?' he thought. He sighed as he fell back asleep, not sensing the dark presence that was in his room.

* * *

I looked around to find I was in a palace...made of glass. Strange, why would someone make a palace out of glass? I just shrugged and decided to explore a little. As I walked, I just couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. Every once in a while I would glance behind me, only to see nothing. I sighed. I was probably being paranoid or something. Then, in the blink of an eye, the glass turned black. I was taken aback by this. Wasn't the glass just clear?

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I turned in that direction.

''Who's there?!'' I shouted.

When I got no answer, I huffed. Then I heard something above me move. I looked up, just enough time to see the whole ceiling collapsing! I closed my eyes, ready for the blow. But when I felt nothing, I opened my eyes to see a dragon above me, blocking the rubble. I gasped as I realized what dragon it was. It was...

Stardust Dragon.

It roared as it disappeared, and I felt myself waking up.

ASAP slowly opened her eyes to see the sun shining threw the window.

''What an odd dream'' she mussed.

She got up and got dressed, seeing as it was 8:00am, and breakfast was probably ready. She walked down the stairs to see Shana sitting at the table, reading a novel, and Alley cooking Pancakes, eggs, sausage, and hashbrowns. ASAP smiled. She always loved how Alley cooked. She sat down at the table. Alley sometimes reminded her of her Mother. She frowned. She remembered the day she and her Father died.

_Flashback /5013 years ago/_

_7 year old ASAP was playing with her toys in the living room, when her Mother came in and said ''Honey, can you help me clean the dishes?''_

_ASAP nodded ''Sure, Mommy'' she said._

_She put down her toys and went to the kitchen. Her mother had black and white hair that reached her middle back, and she had soft violet eyes. She wore a long white dress that ended at her ankles, and she had on white slippers._

_When they got into the kitchen, they saw ASAP's dad already cleaning. Her Father had black hair that didn't go pass his shoulders, and also had violet eyes. He wore a tan robe and had on slippers. He smiled at them._

_''Hello, Isabel'' he said._

_''Hello Richard, it seems you already started the dishes'' she said with a smile._

_Richard nodded ''Yes, my dear'' he then looked at ASAP ''Hello, honey, how ya been?'' he asked her._

_ASAP smiled and hugged her daddy. She giggled and said ''Good, how about you?''_

_''I've been good, too'' he replied._

_Just then there was a bang, and the next thing you knew, there was fire everywhere. ASAP clung to her daddy, afraid that she might get burned. Richard hugged her as he looked at his wife, who was looking for the source of the fire. Richard handed ASAP to Isabel._

_''Isabel, I want you to take out daughter out of here!'' he ordered._

_She stared at him in shock ''But what about you?!'' she said._

_''I'll be fine, but right now, just get out of here!'' he ordered._

_Finally, knowing she couldn't talk him out of it, nodded and headed for the door. Richard sighed in relief knowing they were going to be ok. He then heard laughter behind him. Richard turned around to late, as a dagger came flying at him, and straight threw his heart. He dropped to the ground, dead._

_''Ha'' the figure said ''Now to get the two brats'' and he walked threw the house, trying to find Isabel and ASAP._

_ With Isabel and ASAP_

_Isabel was running threw the house, holding her scared 7 year old daughter in her arms. She looked around frantically until she saw a door that wasn't near the fire. She walked over to it, opened it, and put ASAP inside._

_''Stay here, sweety. Mommy's gonna help Daddy, ok?'' she said._

_ASAP looked up at her Mommy and nodded. Isabel shut the door and walked away. She went to her burning living room, and saw her husband, dead, on the couch. She had tears streaming down her face. She heard laughter behind her. She turned around, only to be stabbed in the head with a dagger. She too dropped to the ground, dead._

_ With ASAP_

_ASAP was still waiting in the closet. It had been over ten minutes since Isabel left, and the only noise was the sound of burning rubble. Finally deciding she couldn't take it anymore, she opened the door, and walked out, being careful not to step in the fire. ASAP had long hair that reached her feet. The top of it was white, and the bottom tips of her hair were crimson, while the rest was black. She had a yellow-ish gold outline all the way around her head. Unlike her Mom or Dad, she had crimson eyes that were sharp for a 7 year old. Finally, she, unlike her Mother, wore a brown top that was short sleave, had on pants that were black, and wore slippers that were white._

_She walked into the living room and gasped as she saw her Mother and Father's bloody corpses laying on the floor. She heard laughter behind her. This time though, she was quick enough to dodge the knife that was coming her way. ASAP looked up at the person and gasped. It was the Thief King Bakura! After a few moments, it dawned on her what happened. The fire. The bang. Her mother and father dead. Bakura killed her parents and set the fire. She looked up at him with hatred and anger in her eyes._

_''You killed them'' she whispered, tears streaming down her face ''You killed them''_

_Bakura smirked ''Yes I did, and you'll be next!'' he said._

_ASAP had an aura starting to form around her ''YOU KILLED THEM!'' she shouted. Bakura was taken aback by this. Man the kid could shout loud. ''HOW COULD YOU?! YOU WILL PAY YOU COLD-HEARTED BASTARD!'' she shouted. Bakura raised an eyebrow. Looked like the kid knew a few words, too._

_ASAP used all her power to stop the fire, and send Bakura tumbling backwards. He growled and quickly used the shadows to leave. ASAP looked back to her parents and held onto her Sun necklace her mother gave her when she was 3._

_''Mother, Father'' she said ''I will avenge you'' and with that, she left the house, and into the streets of Cairo._

_Flashback End_

As soon as she finished thinking that, a plate was put in front of her. Shana smiled ''Here ya go, eat up'' she said.

ASAP smiled and said ''Thanks'' before eating her food. Shana and Alley chuckled before eating their own food.

* * *

ASAP: Man, that took at least an hour to type

Shana: Long flashback

Yami: -nods-

ASAP: -shrugs- Well, I was going to make it longer, but I'm saving it for the next chapter

Yami: Oh great, another chaptered story

Shana: -sighs-

All three: Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: A cold, or something more?

ASAP: Alright, here's chapter 2

Shana: Ok

Yami: -passed out-

ASAP: o_0 Ok, why's he passed out?

Shana: Bakura and Marik spiked his drink

Yami: ...

ASAP: o.0 Ok, so, my goal is for this story to be at least 10-15 chapters long, that's what I'm hoping for

Enjoy!

* * *

It was now noon and Atem, who was living at the Kame Game Shop with Yugi and Yami, walked up the stairs to his brother's room. When he opened the door, he saw Yami sleeping peacefully. Atem smiled. It was always cute to see Yami sleep, to bad he had to wake him up. He walked to the edge of the bed and stroked a pale cheek. Yami groaned, trying to move away from it. Atem smirked. His brother never liked to be woken up, let alone someone touching him. After a few more tries, Yami finally woke up. He rubbed his eyes.

''Why'd you wake me up'' he groaned.

''Because it's 12 in the afternoon'' Atem replied.

Yawning, Yami sat up and stretched. Atem raised an eyebrow.

''You alright?'' he asked.

Yami nodded ''Yeah, I just had a rough night'' he said.

Atem nodded. As Yami stood up, he felt bile rise in his throat. He quickly went to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. Atem quickly followed him. He rubbed Yami's back in an attempt to sooth him. A few minutes later Yami was finished.

''Are you alright, Yami?'' Atem asked, concern written all over his face.

Yami nodded, but it was barely noticeable. Atem helped Yami stand and walked him to his room. He laid Yami down as he checked his head. 'Hmm, no fever' he thought. Atem sighed.

''Ok Yami, stay here. I'm going to tell Yugi, ok?'' he said.

He saw Yami nod faintly and stood up as Yami closed his eyes, and was out like a light. Atem sighed again. He walked out the door, downstairs, and to where Yugi was watching T.V.

''Yugi, can I talk to you?'' Atem asked.

''Sure, Atem'' Yugi replied as he paused his show.

They went to the kitchen.

''Ok, a few minutes ago, Yami threw up'' Atem said.

Yugi went wide eyed ''Is he ok?'' he asked.

Atem sighed ''I don't know''

''Well, maybe he just caught a cold or something'' Yugi said ''I'll go out to buy him some medicine''

Atem nodded. Yugi was right, it was probably a cold. Oh, but how wrong they were.

* * *

ASAP: Ok, that's the second chapter

Shana: o.0 Ok then, what do you mean by 'oh, but how wrong they were'?

ASAP: -smirks- You'll have to read and find out

Shana: 0.0 Oh boy, I don't like the sound of that!

Yami: -just waking up- Uh, my head, what the hell happened?

Alley: Marik and Bakura spiked your drink

Yami: -growls- Wait till I get my hands on them! They better watch out, or something bad might happen -smirks-

ASAP: Uh, Yami, you alright there bud?

Yami: -deep voice- **Oh I'm fine, but Bakura and Marik won't be once I get my hands on them **-laughs evilly while eyes turn glowing red and claws appear instead of nails, and has a dark dark aura around him-

ASAP, Alley & Shana: O.O! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S HIS DARK SIDE!

Yami: -laughs evilly- **Please review while I kill them** -chases the three around the room-


	3. Chapter 3: Discovering

ASAP: -panting- Ok, we managed to escape to wrath of the evil Pharaoh

Yami: -has a gag around his mouth and is tied to a chair- Mhhph phhm mhp mhph mhphm mhmphm pmh hmp mhphm!

Shana: o.0 Anyone know what he said?

Alley: He said 'Wait till I get my hands on you bitch'

Yugi: I think some words are meant to be censored Alley

ASAP: Oookay, I'm not even going to respond to that

**Disclaimer: Lets see, do I own Yugioh? Nope. Nada. Iie.**

**bold** = Yugi's dream

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a few days since Yami threw up, and he didn't seem to be getting any better. He would throw up at least 3 times a day, he didn't get enough sleep, and he hadn't been eating much. On the other hand, Yugi was having a dream, and it wasn't pleasant.

**I was walking down the hall to the kitchen for a midnight snack. I got to the kitchen and flicked the light on. Once I did, I rubbed my eyes and looked up, and I had an unbelievably horrified face.**

**There on the ceiling fan, was Yami, a rope tied around his neck. His face was paler, and cold. I had tears running down my face. Who would do this? But I had the weirdest feeling. The feeling of...pride. Like I wanted this to happen. Like I knew this would happen. Like...**

**''I killed him''**

Yugi woke up from his nightmare. Tears were streaming down his face. No, he would never kill Yami! So, he got up, seeing as it was 10:00pm, and went to Yami's room, to see him fast asleep. Yugi sighed with relief knowing his Darker half was safe. Oh, but what he didn't know was that danger was lurking just behind the corner.

For the rest of the night, Yugi didn't go to sleep. And after that dream, he didn't get much sleep either. He would usually stay awake at night, doing something to keep him awake. One night he jumped rope, the next he drank coffee, and so on. He would at least check on Yami 4 times a day, just to make sure. (AN: Man, it sounds like Nightmare on Elm Street O.O Just saying)

Finally, Atem got Yugi to sleep, and he didn't have nightmares every time he rested. Atem was wondering why Yugi was acting like that, but put that aside as him worrying about Yami.

Atem sighed as he made his way up to Yami'd room. He would at least have to go in there 2 times a day to put a wet cloth on his forehead because of his fever. As he made it to Yami's room, he herd that Yami was throwing up again. He opened the door. But when he thought he would see Yami throwing up, he saw an entirely different story.

He saw Yami on the floor, twitching, and gaging.

* * *

ASAP: Ohhhhhhh, Cliff Hanger

Shana: O.O

Yami: O.O

Alley: O.O

Please R&R!


End file.
